Black Angel: Soul seekers
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: after Void's soul left his body he's been drifting in the endless expance known as egra until he is sumoned my an old freind and givin a new body by the one they call the Marrionette.
1. Chapter 1

Diov fo worros

thoughts

Ex: speach

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speach(basicaly whenever certain charicters speak)** _

"when your stumbling through the darkness walking blind don't forget that there is always hope to find"-Arna Enderian godess of luck.

UNKNOWN POV

seventeen years has it really been that long? Void I know that you are still alive and I'm sorry for what I do not know but I can feel the pain and suffering you are induring you have lost one whom you love once again you soul slipps into that place... perhaps there is somthing that I can do to ease the pain? maybe I can reunite you with the other? yes I can she is here with me. now her soul cries out in pain for you she misses you. yes this is what I must do I must tell her that her knight will find her. she will be estatic that the only one whom she truly admired, trusted, belived in and above all Loved will be here with us he will join us he will free us. we will join him and we will have a true family and for once not live in fear of what _they_ will do next. I must leave it is nearly six we must be in our places for the children!

VOID'S POV

my soul it has been a year now but yet I still feel the pain of his soul pircing me mutating me _distorting me_ for his own foul needs. to plung all worlds into the Darkness from wence they came. I can not prevent the inevitable only delay it but _him._ _he_ _can_ Voidrineas Rind my predisesor my namesake but more than that he's like a brother you know what I mean the older brother who no matter how hard he tries to look friendly and kind just can't but inside he's really a big softie and you just have this impulse to HUG him whenever he gets down that's basicaly him. hm... odd I just felt ... fear...no joy and happyness. **_Void... it's me Mari I wanted to tell you your sister Andera she's still alive she's with me and my friends but she needs you she needs her big brother please if you can hear me Angel of darkness I sumon thee!_**

**_END OF CHAPTER YEAH IT'S SHORT BUT FOR ONCE I WROTE THE TRUE PERSPECTIVES OF THE CHARICTERS AND End I'M NOT TELLING WHO THE UNKNOWN PERSON IS BUT I CAN SAY THAT IT IS A FEMALE._**


	2. Chapter 2

Rind and Rose Wolves of the night sky.

thoughts/diary

Ex: speach

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speach(basicaly whenever certain charicters speak)  
><strong> _

note: bonnie is female in this version and this is neither fnaf or fanf2 it's kind of a combination thus why we have marrionette in the oldser location(fnaf1)and so for my purposes fnaf2 is a sequel not prequel also business has gotten a huge spike at F.F.'s due to them having Rose.

* * *

><p>" <em>he who bears the brand of the phantom weilds the hilt of the son of Ako a hand of shadow with the gift of the one he shall harold both our doom and our salvation<em>."- Enderian prophacy.

**night **

has it really been six years? big brother I miss you I want to see you again I want to hug you again I want to show you how much I really love you the others hear are all really nice thay also gave me a new name Rose Dragmire wolf of the stars. but for some reason our night gaurd Mike I think his name was he's still a little jumpy around the others we're good friends after the third night when he lost his power all of us went to his room and explained every thing to him. but I met a girl named Mari she really likes the music box but when it's unwound at night she comes out makes her way to the night gaurd's office and asks him to wind it up again so she can go to sleep this always scares him half to death it's very funny to watch.

**day **

Rose: Hi there kids I'm Rose! nice to see you all here!

Bon-bon: and I'm Bon-bon the bunnie!

Chica: I'm chica chiken lets have some fun!

Freddy: I'm Freddy Fazbear!

_**he**_** _comes__ the angel of darkness comes..._**

**night**

after all the children and parents had left a delivery truck arrived and a larg box was brought in the pizzaria and opened to show a large wolf animatronic.

Mr. Fazbear: alright guys you can move now.

Freddy: thank god I thought that I'd have to stay still for another hour.

Chica: oh! whos that?

Mr. Fazbear: this is Rind starting tomorrow he will be preforming with Rose.

Rose: I'm getting a partner YAY!

Mike: Rose I swear your more of a child than Chica.

Rind: because she is.

Rose: that voice is it really you...Big Brother?

Rind: yes it is Rose.

Mr. fazbear: what you shouldn't be activated yet!

Rind: hmm... a little heavy but this body will do fine for now.

Mr. fazbear: what are you talking about!?

Rind: hmm oh right I have not properly introduce myself I am Voidrineas Dragmire.

: great now we have another possesed and possibly homicidle robot here!

Rind: I really want to punch you in the balls for that right now, I am NOT homicidal maybe overprotective.

Rose: (gigles) you've always been a little overprotective espatialy of our family.

END OF CHAPTER! and fuck logic wait don't do that she's dead by now sop don't go doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Violin rock

thoughts/diary

Ex: speach

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speach(basicaly whenever certain charicters speak)  
><strong> _

yes Rind play's a Violin.

* * *

><p>" like a blade tempered for to long you shall snap before this fight ends"-Rind Dragmire.<p>

I hate it when my charicter is juged solely on my musical instrument of choice I'd like to show those bastards what I can do with a Violin I'll fucking gut those jack asses with this thing when I get the chance!

it had been six hours since Rind had arived and he was about to choose his instrument.

Freddy: what the heck is going on here?

Chica: Bon-bon is trying to get Rind to be a gautar player and Foxy's trying to get him to be singer.

Bon-bon: NO he'd be a better gautar player!

Foxy: NAY he be a better singer! Right me matey?

Rind: uh... I really don't know.

Bon-bon and Foxy: WELL CHOOSE ONE!

and then they start arguing again.

Rind: I'll just go over here.

Rose: hey Big Brother look what I found you should try to play this!

Rind: alright I'll try.

and then every body heard hauntingly beutiful music.

Bon-bon: what was that?

Freddy: I do belive that was Rind.

Rose: woah Big Brother that was beutiful!

two hours later Rind was standing on stage with Rose.

teenage dick head: hey you your a wuss what kind of man play's a violin.

Rind: Rose go and get your gautar I am going to show this rude _child_ how a MAN plays music.

Rose: okay Big Brother!(grabbs gautar) so what are we playing?

Rind: you know that song we wrote for Erza?

Rose: ohh I love that one!

and then Rind and Rose played Erza's theme from fairy tail(you know the anime?)

teenage dick head: your still a wuss.

Rind: I want to hurt him so Rose please hold me back if Ido.

Rose: okay! well maybe.

**two hours later...**

Freddy: Rind calm down.

Rind: if that little shit doesent stop harrasing Rose I am going to kill him.

Rose: BIG BROTHER HELP(hides behind Rind)

Rind: whats wrong?

Rose: that man won't stop bugging me!

Rind: alright do you want him to "dissapear"?

Rose: yes please.

Rind: excuse me sir but I would advise you stop harassing my little sister, that is if you want to leave with every thing were it should be in your body.

Pervert: hah empty threats to do so would be to violate the first law of robotics!

Rind: I have only one law and that is to protect children and my sister got that dick head.

Pervert: HA I doubt it!

Rind: okay then you do realise after this is over you are paying for proporty damages to you and this building right? now lets get started(grabbs man breaks his arms punches himin the face several times and then throws him out the window)

Freddy: RIND WHAT THE HECK!?

Rind: one he was a pedophile two he pissed me off.

Freddy: how was he a pedophile?

Rind: he hit on my six year old sister Freddy.

Freddy: wait Rose your only six?

Rose: yes I am why?

Freddy: now I know why your so childish all the time.

_**END OF CHAPTER AND YES RIND PLAYS VIOLIN AND ROSE IS SIX!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eric what did you just do?!

thoughts/diary

Ex: speach

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speach(basicaly whenever certain charicters speak)  
><strong> _

End End End I really want to turn you into a pizza and feed you to your self for absolutely no reason.

* * *

><p>it had been one year since Rind had joined the Fazbear crew of animatronics but Elswyre(elder scrolls pun) End had lost his memory after he took the bolt of darkness in the head. and had disapeared shortly after he was found in America with no memories of his past life the one who found him a gril named Ann helped him and gave him the name Eric.<p>

dang it! it's been two years and I still need to find job maybe I should check out that night gaurd position Feddy's was offering a couple of days ago hope it's still open!  
><span>

Freddy Fazbear's

there was a gigantic food fight going no idea how it started but pizza, fries and other food items were being thrown around, well until a stray pizza slice hit Rind in the face after this _every body_ stopped then the pizza slid slowly off his face he wore an expresion of pure neutrality witch was far more terrorfieing than when he looked angery.

Rind: Rose would you be so kind as to put the instruments back stage I need to go and grab somthing from parts and servis.

Rose: oh okay...

after Rose came back to the dining area Rind kicked down the door of parts and servis looking like a badass duel weilding pizza launchers and then he shot some random kid in the face with one.

Rind: well what the hell are you doing standing there arent we having a food fight?

Rose: yeah well guys come and help us!

Rind and Rose were crouched behind their barricade in fron of Pirate's cove while Rind tried to ractivate Foxy to help them.

Rose: Big brother!

Rind: I know Rose almost got it... DONE!

Foxy: hello boys and girls I be Foxy the Pirate fox!

Rind: yeah yeah we know already!

Foxy: what am I doing active during the day?

Rind: we kinda need your help we got two men down and a Chiken in the kitchen.

Foxy: well ehy didn't ya say so Lad?

Rose: he just did.

Rind: Rose he's a pirate dont try to understand the speach paterns.

and then after about three more hours of madness every thing had calmed down and a man aproached Mr. Fazbear.

man: excuse me Mr. Fazbear I would like to purchase this building.

: I'm sorry but were not selling and even if we wanted to we'd have to ask the owning company you see Fazbear entertainment was bought out by a company called Black Angel incorperated last month so I can not autherize the selling of the building anymore.

Man: well give me the pizzaria or your brain will be splatered all over the walls.(pulls out gun)

with a guy named Eric.

Eric: damn it's cold but at least it will be warm inside.

Erric was completely oblivius to the danger that lay inside the pizzaria and since he was not paying atention he slipped on some ice landed on his ass and started to slide into the pizzaria. when he was inside he did not stop sliding either he literaly slid right into the Man who was pointing a gun at Mr. Fazbear knocking the guy unconsouce and then he stood up completely oblivis as to what had transpired in the last few seconds.

Eric: ow wait how did I get in here?

: oh thank God! you saved my life!

Eric: did I?

Mr. Fazbear: yes you did in return you can have anything but the pizzaria or animatronics!

Eric: well I was jst gonna come here and ask for the night gaurd position.

: well then your hired! you'll be working with Mike in the security office your first shift is next wendsday so be here at 11:30 just to be safe!

Eric: thank you so much sir I wont let you down!

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**YES I KNOW END IT WAS KINDA RUSHED OKAY SO SHUT UP AND BITCH ABOUT SOMTHING ELSE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Idov Solar Altorn

thoughts/diary

Ex: speach

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speach(basicaly whenever certain charicters speak)  
><strong> _

and this will not bode well for our friends here.

* * *

><p><em>Rind POV<em>

today is not a good day for me right now kinda wish we were attacked by an Altorn just so I can beat the living shit out of it relive some stress and maybe that will help with my "agression problem" well at least I don't have a murder problem caught Freddy trying to stuff some random guy into a suit last night gotta keep an eye on the bastard cant tell Rose about this she'll lose all confidence in him and become colder than the winter up in Nunavut what? you've never heard about nunavut it's the northern most provence of canada I swear you americans can be dumber than a fucking five year old.

_no POV  
><em>

it had been three weeeks since Eric had started to work at Freddy's needless to say he was beyond the point of true fear and he absolutely loved his job well not the first seven days those were seven days of hell and terror mixed into the worlds most shit drink ever, acording to him but to Rind they were seven days of fun and halarity mixed into the worlds best coffie probobly from tim hortons too. Eric was currently in the security office with Mike so Rind disided to give them a scare with Bon-bon and Chica so he headed through the air vents while they took the hall ways.

Eric: SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!

Mike: GOD DAMN IT!

Rind: SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Mike and Eric: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Rind: zegron du Easa you should dee your faces! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Rose: Big brother that wasnt nice.

Rind: but it was funny.

Rose: well yeah it was but you still shouldent do that! (makes really annoyed face)

Rind: hey Rose if you keep your face like that it'll fall off.

Rose: no it wont.

Rind: no I'm serios the way your facial joints are positioned will cause the bolts to snap and your face will fall off it happened to one of my prototypes now what was his name...Delta no ... AH thats right it was Beta you remember Beta right she was the one who wouldent let go of my leg.

Rose: oh(returns face to normal position)

Bon-bon: oh my god Rind you pplanned that perfectly!

Chica: oh Rind I just want to kiss you!

Rind and Rose: WHAT!?

Chica: I can understand Rind yelling but you to Rose are you in love with your brother?

Rose: what NO I am not!

Rind: you know I really dont care right I deall with the same thing all the time with my mother.

every one but Rose: OH GROSS!

Rind: well I want to say this when your a demi god you get used to your elder family members trieing to do "it" with you.

Eric: why would they want to anyways?

Rind: well you see Gods have no morals when it comes to sexual intercourse so they have no bounderies when they do "it" so yeah but more importantly Gods do it really just for the hell of it.

Mike: that is disgusting.

Rind: oh and Mike check the west hall I think ... SHIT STOP

Mike: what is it?

Rind: the poster changed it's of a gold Freddy.

Chica: oh my god its him. it's golden Freddy...

Rind: well judgeing by your fear I am going to say he's an Altorn so I'll be back.

and then all of them heard the screams of golden Freddy. after about two minets golden Freddy tried to claw his way into the office but was pulled back by Rind this repeated for about two hours until RInd walked back into the room holding Golden Freddy's head under his arm and was talking to it.

Rind: it's been far to long since I've kicked the ass of an Altorn of your rank felt good.

Golden Freddy: please help me.

Rind: oh sorry I forgot that you were still alive.

Eric: holy shit that is scary remmind me not to get on your bad side.

Rose: the best way to do that is to stay away from our family.

Mike: damn so you really just destroyed him wow.

Rind: now I need to sleep.

when Rind got to the back stage and sat down to sleep Rose imediately sat beside him

Rose: big brother is ti true what you said about mom true?

Rind: sadly yes it is.

Rose: Big brother would you still like me if I said that I loved you like Love Love?

Rind: well considering that I have to literaly run every time I see a large croud of women I think that would be a welcome change.

Rose: oh that's nice(blushes).

Rind: why are- wait you do like me don't you?

Rose: um hehe yeah?

Rind: well thats fine but now it's time for us to go to sleep.

Rose: ok good night.

**Rind's Dream scape.**

**Rind: now then this is different than the last time I was here.**

**?: of cource it is Void you have changed as well**

**Rind: I no longer use that name.**

**?: and why is that?**

**Rind: for Void is dead his oul forced from his body he now has no memory of who he once was.**

**?: and as he once said "Memories are what make us who we are".**

**Rind: you catch on fast Idov Solar Altorn.**

**Idov: and so do you Voidrineas Rind Dragmire.**

**Rind: so why have you disided to show your self after all these years?**

**Idov: I do not do this volintaraly we are now bound closer than ever before look upon your self now.**

**and when RInd looked at himself in a mirror that he created he saw it he was slightly taller and had his right eye covered by his hair. his eye had a slight Red tint were as before they were pure Violet his teeth sharper and a white stripe going down the right side of his hair starting at his covered right eye and doing all the way to the back of his head. he then looked at Idov his hair was white with a black strip and his eyes were red with a violet tint.  
><strong>

**Rind: I see so why has this happened?**

**Idov: well if I had to geuss I'd say that it's because of either an Oni level Altorn or that our souls can no longer exest so close together without becoming one.**

**Rind: now I remember why I kept you alive, if you die then so do I and that would complicate things espesialy for my family and Death.**

**Idov: well any ways I was watching you and your little sister and I have to admit you two make an adorible couple.**

**Rind: shut up will ya.**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**YEAH GO CANADA! AND YES I AM CANADIAN AND END I WILL BRING YOU PAIN IF YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID IN THE NEXT FIVE MINETS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Krad Niikardne and Herak

thoughts/diary

Ex: speech

_important_ stuff

_**THIS IS ME MOTHA FUKAS**_

_**thought speech(basically when certain characters speak)  
><strong> _

are they Altorn or measly phantums?

* * *

><p>Rind POV<p>

well today is kinda special today's the day that we close our doors for a few months at least the building's being renovated apparently with new animatronics we're probably gonna have to leave then Rose ans I will be fine it's the other's I'm worried about they havent had the training we have.

today the pizzeria was especially busy because today was the final day befor it was renovated so this would be the last time they could see these animatronics befor they were replaced.

Rind: damn that's alot of kids!

Freddy: Rind language!

Chica: Freddy I've lost count of how many times you've said that to Rind in the past year!

Rose: (gigles) Big brother has always been that way if you try to teach him somthing thats not vital for surviving it'll just fly righ over his head!

Rind: HEY thats not all the time I learned how build freaking TITANS out of DANDYLIONS and thats not vital for us to survive!

Bon-bon: wait you made a titan out of flowers HOW?

Rind: simple I used Magic.

Bon-bon: really can you teach me?

Rind: holy crap you belived that? well I can teach you Magic but you wont be able to make giants out of flowers with it that was SCIENCE!

Chica: really Bon-bon you belive in that stuff?

Rind;(whispers) FORAK!

Chica: I CANT SEE OH MY GOD I CANT SEE!

Rind: belive me now ms. Chicken?

Chica: YES NOW PLEASE LET ME SEE AGAIN I HATE THE DARK!

Rind: GIL!

Freddy: that was a mean thing to do!

Rind: yeah yeah but it was still funny!

Eric: hey guys there are some weird people out there and I think their trying to get in, nope they already are!

then a larg group of men dressed from head to toe in white came throught the front doors

Rind: Eric get back these are not humans they are Altorn!

Altorn: now then Rind Dragmire we have come to resurect our master come with us and nobody will be harmed!

Rind: one no body but you will be getting hurt and two FUCK YOU ALTORN!

Altorn: well that's to bad.

EPIC BATTLE ENSUES

after their brief excange the roof of the building was destroyed to show that it wasn't just a group of Altorn but an army although Rind could take alot of them he still had his limits while in his animatronic body he knew not even he could kill them all."Rose get the others out of here I'll hold them off for as long as I can Eric you go to."said Rind" no Big brother I'm not going toleave you!"argued Rose " She's right Rind we're not leaving you to die like this"stated Freddy " well if your going to be like that just punch them until they explode or somthing!" and the battle had begun freddy smashed in the faces of all who stood in his way Bon-bon sliced them open with her suprisingly sharp gautaur Chica threw flaming Pizzas at them while Rind and Rose carved through their lines like a cleaver through meat but they eventualy grew weary freddy was the first to be over welmed then Chica ran out of pizzas Bon-bon was attacked from behind and finaly Rose had her feet pulled out from under neath her and she to was lost in the sea of white finally only Eric and Rind stood among the swarm of Altorn but Eric he was only human and he aswell fel and finaly Rind was driven to use the only thing he could think of the only Enderian spell that was truly forbedin for it would awaken the user's Altorn but despite the risks he had to for his freinds and his family and so he shouted to the heavans the the hells and to Limbo itself" EROK NEZIL ALTORN KAROS NAK ERO!" the earth it self shatered beneth the strenth of his Voice the Altornic swarm was distroyed and his freinds no his _fammily_ lay there upon the earth but no longer were they machines they were humans and so was Rind he look the exact same as how he look within his Mindabit taller than he was before he came to this world his eyes a Red tinted Violet and a white strip runing from the tip of the hair obscuring his right eye all the way down his tail... wait tail? he then looked at the others each of them still had an element similar to their animatronic forms Bon-bon stil had her bunnie ears Chica had a chicked tail Freddy had bear ears Rose had Wolf ears and a tail Rind noticed he also had wolf ears and Eric he was not human at all his skin was black as coal with glowing red vains showing through his jaw was not even connected it was literarly just floating there and his eyes were arranged in a fasion similar to Ends mask but with both halves not just one he had about ten eyes two larger ones and eight smaller ones he was the first to get up.

Eric?: damn were the hell am I?

Rind: hey Eric hows it going?

Eric?: who the hell is Eric I'm Dark End!

Rind: shit so then are you Altorn or Phantum?

Dark End: why don't you go ask the floating head over there?

Rind: (looks over at golden freddy's floating head) oh hey how's it going Goldy?

Goldy: fine but that man is infact an Altorn a greater level to be presice.

Rind: well then we're going to fight now arent we?

Dark End: yes yes we are.

and now another epic battle Dark end was the first to move throwing knives of Darkness at Rind but was countered by Rind's knives this continuded until Rind got close enough to grab Dark end at witch point he started to back away after a second of thinking he said somthing that would weaken Rind." you know it was your fault that Andera died if you had been just a bit more vigalant you could have saved her." " no damn you your lieing!" " you know it's true." and then a new Voice spoke within Rind's mind it was a male voice filled with power but it also had a slight demonic undertone to it as well"_** Rind this Altorn is one will exploit you fears and doubts the only thing he is after is to weaken you**_." and then it was Dark end who spoke" ohh so I see what you did you used _altorn herak nora_ the spell to awaken you iner Altorn but also destroy any other Altorn neaar by." " what how can you read my mind!?" _**like I said he uses your fears and to do that he can read** _**_minds_ **" oh my so then it really is you master don't worry I'll have you out of there in a minute just need to finish up here!" the battle was feirce it was steel against darkness but despite his proweress in battle Rind was losing due to the poison Dark end was throwing at him Rind's mind was filled with doubt his very soul was weakened by the lies that were woven by Dark end and finally he said one last thing "you cant win this fight BOY and after I kill you then my blade will taste the blood of you darling little sister! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" this finally drove him to the one thing he would not have done ever he asked the Altorn within him to aid in this battle." plaese help me protect my sister."_** your plea has not fallen on deaf ears my freind I will Aid you in this**_** battle! **and then there was an explosion of light from Rind after the light faded there stood a man the same height as him but his hair was pure white his eyes the deepest Red (no not blood red even more so) his clothing was a white version of Rind's cloak but the most startleing defference was that he had _wings_ they had the apearance of a demon's only much more lethal and white and then the man spoke his voice had power but also a demon's undertone" I am the first Altorn I am Herak Goran Altorn." that name alone struck fear withen Dark end and so he spoke" m-my lord! I-it's good that you alive again!now please come back to Altornar with us we still have to finish our plans!" but Herak said somthing that shook Dark end to the bone "you will release Endrakiin at one and return to Altornar alone for I am not at full strenth and I must regain it and I will not stand for you or any other Altorn assulting the Family of Rnd Dragmire while I reside wihtin him." y-y-yes my lord!" then Dark End fled the body of End and returned from whence he came.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**SO YEAH TURNS OUT RIND HAS THE FIRST ALTORN INSIDE OF HIM AND ERIC HAD DARK END SO YEAH THATS A THING AND NEXT STORY WILL BE RWBY SO GOOD BY I NEED TO RE WATCH THE FIRST SSEASON TO GET INTO THE MOOD!**_


End file.
